


Omega Indulgence

by HolyVessel



Series: Love, Life, and Explosions [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: Eggsy is Kingsman's only Omega Agent. While on leave he doesn't answer Roxy's phone calls, so she sends Merlin and Harry to check in on him.  Once inside they are quickly reminded of the fact that it isn't healthy for Omega's to constantly stay on suppressants. Eggsy in heat isn't something that either of them ever thought that they would encounter, not that they're complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kingsman or it's characters. This is a work of fiction.

Life after V-Day slowed down for the agents of Kingsmen exponentially. Eggsy was taken into the organizations due to his extreme bravery and dedication in saving the world. They managed minimally for a few months, Merlin filling in the place of Arthur while they searched for a suitable candidate. Then Harry Hart sauntered, hobbled more like if you asked Merlin, into headquarters with a healing scar on his temple. 

Harry was unanimously voted to be the next Arthur and his first duty was to assign Eggsy a name. Harry was more than happy to hand down the name Galahad, but Eggsy wasn't on board with that. There were too many memories regarding the name for him so Harry assigned him a name that hadn't been used in years, Excalibur. 

There were some of the older agents who questioned his decision to make the Omega an agent, still in the old beliefs that Omega's should stay at home and take care of the family. That slowly changed over time however as Eggsy threw himself into missions, he was always excited for a new opportunity or experience. Over the next six months he grew a reputation as being an excellent agent, but he tended to make things explode when he wasn't trying to be stealthy. Merlin made a note to never pair him with their resident pyromaniac, Agent Bors. 

Eggsy was not the only Omega that worked for Kingsmen, but he was the only Agent. He knew very well that heats were not something that could happen while on a mission so he reported to medical on the first of every month for his Kingsmen grade heat suppressants. Harry didn't know what kind of heat cycle Eggsy was on, but it wasn't safe or healthy for an Omega to continually stay on suppressants, they needed to detox at a minimum of twice a year. Harry trusted that when the time came for Eggsy to come off the suppressants he would let Harry know. 

Eggsy was such an exception agent that it was easy for them to forget that Eggsy was an Omega in the first place. He was so eager and excited for any and all upcoming missions it was surprising when he went to Harry and asked for some time off. It was just a week and a half, not that much time at all, especially when taking into account the amount of missions Eggsy had under his belt. This was the first leave time that Eggsy had asked for and it didn't even cross Harry's mind that it might be time for a heat. 

Three days into Eggsy's leave Harry and Merlin received a call from Roxy. She and Eggsy were quite close, the two of them spend much of their off time together. She hadn't heard from Eggsy since he went on leave. She tried to go see him in person but he didn't answer the door and because she wasn't family the landlord to his flat building wouldn't give her the key. As Arthur Harry had a key to the home of all of his agents, for security reasons. As an Agent there was always a risk of being discovered and kidnapped, it was imperative that they found Eggsy as soon as possible and make sure that he was safe. 

“What flat number is he?” Merlin asked as they waited for the elevator in the lobby of the flat building. 

“10 A” Harry replied, reading the tag off of the key. 

“Hopefully the lad is fine and was just out when Roxy came by.” Merlin said, trying not to relay his worry.

“That's what I'm hoping for as well.” Harry replied. The elevator binged as it arrived on the first floor. They rode it up and found Eggsy's flat right away. 

 

“Eggsy?” Harry called, knocking loudly on the door. There was no answer. They waited a few moments before knocking again. This time when there was no answer Harry used the key and unlocked the door. 

They both let out a sigh of relief when they walked into the flat. The lights were on and the room hadn't been ransacked. Everything looked to be in place and there was music that was coming from a room down the hall. 

“Eggsy?” Merlin called, looking around the room. 

“Fuck!” Eggsy cried, his voice muffled a bit. Merlin and Harry both drew their guns and crept down the hallway towards the sound. Eggsy's voice grew louder as they got closer, it sounded like he was moaning. When they got to the room at the end of the hall they pushed the door open an froze. 

The scent of an Omega in heat just about smacked them in the face and they looked on, dumbfounded, as they watched Eggsy riding a thick dildo in the middle of his bed. His thighs were spread wide to help balance him and one hand held the base of the dildo. His back was arched deliciously as he slid up and down on the toy. It took him a few moments to realize that something had changed. He sat on the bed, the dildo sliding all the way in, and sniffed the air a few times before turning to look at the doorway. 

“Fuck! Wot the 'ell!” He cried seeing the two Alphas stuck in the doorway. He quickly pulled the blankets up to cover his lap. “Get ta hell out! Wot are y two's doin 'ere?!”

“Umm...” Harry said, shaking his head to clear it.

“R-roxy called, she was worried when she couldn't get a hold of ye.” Merlin said, a tiny bit more composed than Harry. That being said, he still couldn't tear his eyes away from Eggsy and kept taking deep breaths through his nose to get more of that delicious scent. 

“Well I couldn't really answer the phone now could I? Was goin ta call er later.” Eggsy said, blushing furiously. It was torture for him to not rock on the toy.

“Sorry for the intrusion then.” Harry said, trying, and failing, to keep his eyes from roaming Eggsy's body. “Do you have everything you need?”

“O' course. My 'eats aren't bad. I can talk and walk 'round wifout bein all mindless wif want.” Eggsy said, giving in and moving ever so slightly over the dildo. Merlin had to hold in is growl as he noticed the small movements. 

“Then, would ye like some help?” Merlin asked with a feral grin.

“Wot? Wot y mean 'elp?” Eggsy asked, eyes dilating as Merlin stalked over to him. 

“Well, this can go two ways lad. Harry and I can check around the house to make sure ye didn't forget anything and then leave ye to your toys.” Merlin said before leaning in, making sure not to touch Eggsy, and speaking in his ear. “Or, Harry and I can stay and help ye through yer heat. Between the two o us I'm sure we can keep ye satisfied.” Eggsy shuddered, whether it was at the thought or Merlin's guttural tone he wasn't sure. 

“W-why would y want ta do that? Y've never shown interest before.” Eggsy asked. Truthfully both Merlin and Harry were fit as fuck and he was pretty deep in lust with the both of them, but he wasn't about the be indebted to them for helping him. 

“That was because I didn't want to spook you.” Harry said, coming to stand next to Merlin. “You're gorgeous darling, but we didn't know if you already had an Alpha.”

“No, don't have no steady Alpha. Haven't found no one I can trust yet.” Eggsy replied. 

“So what's yer answer lad. Do you want us to stay?” Merlin asked with a smile.

“Or go?” Harry added on. They waited patiently as Eggsy thought the situation over. They wanted him, but would never force anything on him. If Eggsy wanted them to go they would check everything in his flat and then leave.

“Stay.” Eggsy said finally, smirking up at them. “It's not like I 'aven't thought of this before. Y two are pretty much the entirety of me spank bank.” Merlin laughed, removed his jumper and set his gun on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed behind Eggsy. Eggsy gasped as the movement jostled the dildo. Harry removed his jacket and joined them on the bed, purposely jostling the bed. Eggsy cried out as the toy was bounced into his prostate. 

“Shh love, we have you.” Harry said gently pushing Eggy's chest to get him to lean against Merlin. Merlin tilted Eggsy's head up and gave him a passionate kiss as Harry unwrapped their Omega from the sheets he tangled himself in. Eggsy broke their kiss to moan as Merlin's hands slid up Eggsy's chest to his nipples. Harry and Merlin shared a grin Harry lay down between Eggsy's legs. 

Eggsy's cock was rigid, almost purple. It was clear he'd been playing with himself for a while now, it was hard, but not impossible, for an Omega to cum during heat without an Alpha. It just took longer and required some rigorous toy fucking. An Alpha knot helped immensely, but Alpha pheromones have been known to be enough to trigger Omega orgasms as well. From the look of things, Eggsy had probably only cum once since his heat started. Harry's first task was to give him some much needed relief. He was actually surprised at how well put together Eggsy was, most Omegas would be begging for release at this point. 

“Fuck!” Eggsy cried out as Harry licked a stripe up his cock . The dildo was still very prevalent, especially in this position. It was pressed directly against his prostate and any movement sent sparks of pleasure up is spine. Harry licked up Eggsy's cock again and then sucked it into his mouth. Eggsy arched up into Harry, who grabbed the younger man's hips and pressed him back down into the mattress which caused Eggsy to cry out as the dildo jabbed his prostate again. 

“Arry! Arry, please! I...I can't. I can't!” Eggsy babbled. Ah, there was the desperation.

“It's alright love. Just let go.” Merlin soothed, pulling Eggsy's hands away from where they were trying to pull Harry off. 

“I'll cum!” Eggsy wailed. 

“We know. You haven't cum in a while have you pet? Go ahead, cum down Harry's throat. He's rather good at swallowing everything and not spilling a drop.” Merlin purred in Eggsy's ear.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Eggsy cried, arching in Harry's grip as he came hard down the man's throat. Merlin held his hips firmly to the bed as he convulsed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head. Harry swallowed it all and pulled off of Eggsy's cock with a pop. Eggsy panted and slumped down against Merlin.

“Feeling better darling?” Harry asked, brushing Eggsy's sweaty hair from his face. Eggsy nodded sleepily, his eyelids fluttering. 

“Go ahead and take a nap love, we'll be here when ye wake.” Merlin said, pressing a kiss to Eggsy's temple. Eggsy sighed softly and drifted away. 

When Eggsy woke up he was still laying against Merlin, but he had shifted them into a more comfortable position. Merlin and Harry were talking softly over him and the dildo had been removed. 

“Mmmh.” Eggsy groaned softly as he opened his eyes. 

“Good morning darling.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Is it mornin already?” Eggsy asked.

“Not really. Ye've only been asleep fer three hours.” Merlin replied. 

Eggsy smiled and stretched while still half in Merlin's lap. He paused when he felt the impressive erection pressing into his back and then grinned up at Merlin.

“What are you up to imp?” Merlin asked with a smile as Eggsy began to slide out of his lap. 

“Nothin.” Eggsy said with a smirk. He rolled over so that he was facing Merlin's crotch. He looked up at Merlin and ran his tongue over the seam of Merlin's pants. Merlin moaned and Eggsy continued to mouth at his bulge as he reached up to undo the belt and pants. Merlin lifted his hips so Eggsy could pull his pants and boxers down. Eggsy pulled them completely off and tossed them off the bed and then turned to stare at Merlin's huge cock. 

“Damn Merlin. I would've jumped y earlier if I knew y had this fer me.” Eggsy said, biting his lip. Harry and Merlin chuckled. Merlin watched Eggsy, waiting for him to make the first move, and Harry started to remove his clothes. 

Eggsy leaned forwards and licked a stripe from the base of Merlin's cock up to the tip. Merlin groaned, his head falling back against the headboard. Eggsy grinned and started in on Merlin in earnest. He gently nibbled and licked his way back up to the head of Merlin's cock and then wrapped his lips around the head and slowly sunk all the way down. 

“Christ!” Merlin cried out, his hips twitching as he kept himself from thrusting up. Eggsy slowly started bobbing up and down, sucking hard as he pulled up and flitting his tongue around the shaft and sensitive glands on the way down. 

“Is he good Merlin?” Harry asked teasingly.

“The best.” Merlin replied, resting a hand in Eggsy's hair. Eggsy moaned at the praise and made Merlin groan in pleasure. 

“I'll have to try him sometime, but for now I'll settle for another part of him.” Harry said. Eggsy cried out in surprise as Harry grabbed him by his waist and pulled him up onto his knees. He ran his hands over Eggsy's back, ass and thighs, making the Omega whine as the need started to build back up. 

“Shhh, I've got you darling.” Harry soothed. He slid his hands down and parted Eggsy's cheeks. Slick had started to pool and was now slowly sliding down Eggsy's thigh. Harry couldn't resist and bent down to lick up some of the escaping slick. He groaned at the taste of cherries and licked up the trail to Eggsy's entrance. Eggsy gasped as Harry's tongue flicked over his entrance and then cried out as the tongue slid into him. 

“Fuck! Fuck”! Eggsy panted, pulling off of Merlin to catch his breath for a moment. Merlin grinned at Harry who winked and slid his tongue deeper, flicking it around to find Eggsy's prostate. Eggsy practically screamed as Harry's tongue slid across the magic spot. Harry honed in on the spot and any hope of Eggsy continuing his amazing blow job was lost, not that Merlin minded all that much. Eggsy grabbed onto Merlin's thighs to ground himself and tried to hold onto any sort of composure as Harry tongue fucked him into oblivion. 

When Harry pulled back Eggsy's thighs were trembling and he had buried his face into Merlin's thigh, Merlin petting his hair. Before Eggsy could recover from his through tongue lashing Harry slid two fingers into him.

“Fucking 'ell!” Eggsy cried, muffled by Merlin's leg. Merlin and Harry chuckled over him. Harry scissored his fingers inside of Eggsy, but avoided his prostate to give him a bit of a break. Eggsy still moaned and licked at the base of Merlin's cock from his position pillowed against his thigh. 

“Eggsy, do you want me to wear a condom?” Harry asked, pulling his fingers out. Some Omega's were very picky about condoms

“Are y clean?” Eggsy asked. “I am”

“Yes.” Merlin replied.

“Of course.” Harry said. 

“Then it's fine. Y don't need one.” Eggsy said, raising himself up onto his hands. “Want to feel y.”

“Alright darling.” Harry said. He spread the slick on his fingers along his cock as lubricant. “Ready?”

“Yes Harry.” Eggsy said with a grin. Harry laughed and lined himself up with Eggsy's entrance before slowly pushing in. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Eggsy exclaimed as Harry kept pushing in.

“Everything alright lad?” Merlin asked.

“So th-thick. The 'ell..y-y two are h-hung like fuckin 'orses!” Eggsy exclaimed. He panted just over Merlin's cock as Harry bottomed out and paused to let Eggsy get used to him. 

“Move. Ple-please move!” Eggsy pleaded after a few moments, pushing his hips back against Harry. Harry grabbed him by the hips and started to thrust gently. Eggsy made soft pleasured sounds as Harry slid against all his sensitive spots. After a few moments Harry let his thrusts speed up and Eggsy cried out as his prostate was hit dead on. Merlin tilted Eggsy's head up so he was looking at Merlin's rock hard cock. Gently reminding the lad that he was still there, but not making him do anything. 

“Sorry guv, I got ya.” Eggsy said with a grin, leaning forward to take Merlin back into his mouth.

“Sweet God you're perfect.” Merlin groaned, his hand resting in Eggsy's hair again, Eggsy moaned.

Harry sped up until he was fucking Eggsy hard and fast, his Alpha instincts taking over, Merlin slid his knees up and bracketed Eggsy's upper body so that Harry couldn't force him to take more than he wanted. Eggsy moaned, grunted and cried out with each thrust, with so much distraction he couldn't dote on Merlin, but that didn't mean it wasn't still good. Eggsy was almost drowning in bliss and was surprised when Harry suddenly pulled out. 

“Wots wrong?” Eggsy asked desperately, he was so close.

“I'm close, I'm going to knot.” Harry panted. 

“'Arry! Put it back in please! I want it! I want yer knot!” Eggsy wailed, as close to mindless desperation as his heats could get. 

“Ye better listen to him Harry.” Merlin said breathlessly.

Harry nodded and slid his cock back in quickly. Eggsy moaned and then went back to Merlin, he suddenly sucked hard and gently squeezed Merlin's balls. Merlin cried out and bucked as he came hard down Eggsy's throat. Eggsy tried to swallow it all, but Alpha's cum a lot and it takes some practice to get it all. He got most of it but some spilled out at the corners of his mouth. He pulled off of Merlin's cock just in time as Harry slammed into him hard and roared as he came, knot locking in place. Eggsy screamed as a thick jets of cum surged into him, triggering his own staggering orgasm. His trembling arms gave out and he slumped down into Merlin's lap. Harry followed and rolled them onto their sides to wait for the knot to go down. 

Merlin slid so he was laying down as well and petted Eggsy's hair as he burrowed his face into Merlin's chest. 

“Just...just let me 'ave a nap. Then it's yer turn.” Eggsy mumbled sleepily.

“Take all the time ye need lad.” Merlin said. 

“We'll be right here.” Harry added, the two of them continuing to care for Eggsy as he slipped into slumber


End file.
